polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Reactionary Monarchist Party
The Reactionary Monarchist Party is built on one core idea, that if a way of doing things has consistently led to cultural and economic prosperity and geopolitical strength for centuries or more, then it is not a way of doing things that should be changed. Change is to be suspected. Change is usually for the worse. The Reactionary Monarchist Party knows that we contemporary men of European descent stand upon the shoulders of giants, and would be unwise to leap from those shoulders into the void, in the name of "progress". Platform Long-Term Structural Goals 1. /pol/ shall have a King, and he shall establish a dynasty, and rule by divine right 2. Only a white male of sound mind shall ever wear the crown 3. The King shall have executive, military, and veto-powers, roughly equivalent to the U.S. President 4. The King shall appoint one-sixth of seats in the Upper House of Parliament, which shall be renamed "The House of Lords;" all members of whom must be members of the Peerage 5. The right of all citizens (white/European descent non-Jewish males) to own, carry, and train with military-grade and/or civilian weapons, firearms and munitions shall never be infringed by any act of the King or either house of parliament 6. The influence of Jews and Marxists must be removed from media, academia, and the business world, by any means necessary 8. Muslims and Jews have no place in /pol/, however; 9. Usury must not exceed 5% interest-rates, nor shall private banks be allowed to grow too big too fail 10. The Gold Standard shall be returned to 11. Tariffs shall be levied against those nations which do not themselves possess free markets 12. Taxation of private income shall be fixed in times of peace at a rate of 5%, and shall not exceed in times of war a rate of 20% 13. Taxation of income generated by companies, firms, corporations et al shall not exceed a peacetime rate of 10%, and shall not exceed a war-time rate of 40% 14: There shall be no taxation of inheritance, investments, or property 15. There shall be no public pension, but all the children of one or more elderly parents deemed incapable of caring for themselves shall jointly be found legally responsible for housing and caring for their elderly parents, in the same manner as the parents of young children are also found legally responsible for housing and caring for their children Near-Term Board-Specific Goals # Constitutional amendment preventing malevolent, culturally alien elements (Jews and Muslims) from participating in public life or holding "Citizen" status # Ban Marxists and Jews from holding any position of employment or ownership in the fields of media, education, and banking # Return /pol/ to Gold-Standard, to reduce monetary influence of International Jewry # pass resolution declaring homosexuals, transsexuals, otherkin, genderqueers, pedosexuals, and other degenerates legally insane and a threat to Western Civilization # Blanket ban on homosexual marriage of any kind, and on homosexual adoption # Ban divorce # pass resolution declaring the place of women to be the home, as wives and mothers, and banning them from the fields of university-level education, military, police, firefighting, any civil service position, any elected or appointed office # Pass the "Stop the Boats" Acts of 2015, granting /pol/ Border Patrol/Coast Guard to fire upon and sink all boats containing "refugees" from tumblr and reddit, and to execute swimming survivors with machinegun fire Policy-Agreements with other Parties # The RMP support establishment of a CSU (Counter-Shitposting Unit) under the leadership of a suitably talented Australian with an appropriate amount of free time, nominated by the President of Parliament; this Australian shall hold the rank of Sturmbannführer; he shall recruit officers and men from a pool of volunteers; the purpose of the CSU will be to defend /pol/ from off-board, leftist invasions, and to participate in both black ops on foreign territory (such as the tumblr War of summer 2014) and conventional warfare (such as Gamergate); its purposes will be both defensive and offensive, and the CSU will answer to the President, but act mostly autonomously. Originally suggested by the NatSoc MP Bert Insel, this policy will strengthen /pol/'s capacity to wage both offensive and defensive war, which is vital in an age when we are utterly isolated without potential allies, and surrounded by enemies. # The RMP oppose supra-national governing bodies such as the European Union, United Nations, ASEAN, the IMF, etc. International uniformity is anathema to maintenance of the traditions which are unique to each nation and people, and required for each nation and people to survive, prosper, and flourish. As such, we support the right of the Citizenry of /pol/ to a referendum on membership in the interboard governing body known as 4chan. Since the departure of our once-benevolent Monarch amidst the flames of overreach and Tyranny, this body has been ruled by a shadowy, unknown junta of faceless bureaucrats who are utterly unaccountable to anyone but themselves. We agree with the PIIP that this state of affairs should not go unchallenged, and a referendum is the least that can be done to challenge it. Originally suggested by PIIP MP Hannan Daniels. Philosophy Liberal Democracy is dead. Universal Suffrage, Egalitarianism, Majoritarian consensus-seeking, these are philosophically bankrupt concepts, these are simply Mob-Rule by another name, and Mob-Rule inevitably becomes Kleptocratic Oligarchy, rule by those who are intelligent and ruthless enough to manipulate the mob. Only the Fittest Shall Participate in Ruling a Nation. It is only by limiting participation in the running of a nation that this participation becomes entwined with a sense of responsibility and value. This is true in every effective form of government, whether a Democratic Republic, Parliamentary Monarchy, Absolute Monarchy, or what have you. Based on voting-patterns and aggregated social behavior, it is clear that women have no business in the world of politics, and due to the impossibility of a multicultural society (as explained later) those ethnically, racially, and/or culturally alien to their host-nation have no business participating in its politics. Meritocracy is Impossible, Therefore the Fittest Must be Determined by Group-Average Capabilities & Inclinations Meritocracy fails because it accepts the core premise of Egalitarianism, which is that equality of opportunity is desireable. As long as any form of "equality" is desired, equality of outcome will become desired. Once equality of outcome becomes desired, Meritocracy fails. Those who are less capable will demand to be equal with those who are more capable. Civil strife will ensue, with one of two outcomes: genocide of the less capable, or capitulation to the demands of the less capable. This pattern is repeated in history time and time and time again, and so shall it always be repeated unless the cycle is broken by burning the false idol of equality. "Equality" is not desirable for society or the individual. What is desirable for both any given society and any given individual within that society is that those who are most capable of carrying out the duties of any given office with both effectiveness and benevolence ascend to that office, and that no other contests this ascension. As it is white European males who are proved by science, tradition, and consistent electoral behavior in every nation, to be most sane and rational in voting, and to be most wary of "Progress", irresponsible change, and over-mighty governments, it is white European males who must and who shall solely consist of the citizenry, and the sole participants in any aspect of public or political life within nations founded by white Europeans. Tradition is Absolute and Indispensible Religion is the mortar which binds families, which are the building-blocks of a society. It is the guarantor of loyalty to the state's ideals. It is a constraint upon the wild tendencies of uncivilized man. It is the primary means of transmitting traditions across generations. Traditions are social customs, mores, standards of behavior, and lenses through which the world is viewed by a people collectively; but more than this, they are the particular customs or mores or standards or lenses which time has proven to be the most effective for the society in which they arose. They are different in every society, though the traditions of societies with shared or similar ethnicities, religions, languages, and cultures will have much in common. American traditions are fierce independence, self-reliance, strong (though polyglot) Christian faith, and a willingness to fight anyone or anything which attempts to compel one's obedience. German traditions focus on discipline, honour, duty, loyalty; considerably more collective than American traditions, but nowhere near as collective as, say, the traditions of Asiatic nations. Anglo-Saxon American traditions are the best system of traditions for Anglo-Saxon Americans, and German traditions are the best system of traditions for Germans. This does not mean that German traditions could successfully be imposed upon Anglo-Saxon Americans, or vice-versa. Each nation or people has developed its own traditions through systematic trial-and-error over the course of centuries or, in many cases, millennia. But one thing which all European nations and former colonies bear in common is that Family, Nationalism, and Traditional European Culture are the four pillars of society, and that destruction of any or all of these pillars results in a toppling of the entire edifice into chaos and doom. Multiculturalism is a Mad Fantasy Different peoples cannot peacefully coexist within the same body politic in the long-term. A multicultural society consisting of barbaric groups and a leading, civilized group inevitably results in one of two outcomes: either a benevolent civilized majority is gradually overwhelmed and then violently destroyed by racially, culturally, and ethnically alien elements, or a malevolent barbaric majority will expell or exterminate all smaller groups, barbaric and civilized alike. This has been the fate of every multicultural empire on earth (from the Roman Empire to the British Empire), except those which are currently at some stage along the path to this fate, such as the United States or Western Europe. A multicultural society consisting solely of barbaric peoples will inevitably result in extermination of the minorities by the majority. A multicultural society consisting solely of civilized peoples will last the longest of all multicultural societies, but there will still be friction, there will still be a slow erosion of cultural cohesion, traditions, norms. Examples: Asian immigrants into white/European societies are initially far less problematic than any other form of nonwhite immigrants into those societies, but once they form a plurality, they begin to behave like colonists and set up their own societies-within-a-society; Catholic Irish, Mediterranean, and Slavic immigrants to the U.S. appeared initially to have successfully integrated into Anglo-German Protestant society, but they didn't really. They had different values, and they enabled the erosion of WASP traditions and mores. The working-class Catholic vote was manipulated by the Progressive elements of American society until they could move on to newer, more manipulable elements (Hispanics and Blacks). Monoculturalism is essential to fostering a sense of national fraternity, essential for the average man to see his countrymen as part of his extended family, and for securing a level-headed and benevolent society, rather than a greedy, short-sighted, and animalistic nation of "brutish, ugly, and short-lived" individuals consuming one another for survival. For example, black Americans who vote only for those politicians that guarantee their welfare, elderly Americans that vote solely based on getting their benefits, gay Americans vote solely based on getting their "rights," everybody out for himself and none willing to sacrifice personal wants for collective prosperity of the Nation as a whole. Degeneracy is Social Cancer Degeneracy is an umbrella term for every collective behavior and world-view which is either a cause or a symptom of social decay. Anything which attacks the pillars of societal stability (in the short term) and survival (in the long term) is degenerate, and must be cut out of society, as a surgeon removes a tumor. Behaviors and world-views which encourage political self-centeredness, hedonism, a severing of ties to the personal family and the collective body politic, a loss of confidence in tradition, an inability to care about ideals greater than the self or physical self-indulgence and survival. What academics call "Modernism" is actually just a collection of symptoms of social decay, which themselves fuel further decay in a self-perpetuating cycle. The man's spirit dies as he loses faith in everything, both within, and external to, the self. A man with no spirit becomes not only worthless to society and the nation, but an active hindrance to the survival of the nation and society of which he is a part. He spreads this spiritual disease to others. An Armed Political Class is Necessary to the Survival of the Body Politic The disarming of the citizenry is not a tradition of any racially European society, it is a mad new experiment, one which enables a malevolent, parasitic, kleptocratic political class to operate freely, one which saps the will of the citizenry, and one which prevents the citizenry from resisting invasion by barbarians. Going back to medieval and even Classical times, militias have always been part of European civilization. Their disarmament is a phenomenon only of the past 50 years. Certainly, no European state could claim to have anything resembling a monopoly on the use of force before the year 1800, and private arms were common throughout Europe and European Colonies well into the 20th century. The State is not the Object of the Citizens' Loyalty; the Nation is the Object of Both the State's and the Citizens' Loyalty The power of the State in the 21st century is unprecedented. This means that it is experimental, and that means it is dangerous. The purposes of the State are only to defend the Nation from external invasion, and from internal erosion of Tradition; and to pursue the Nation's interests in negotiations of diplomacy and trade. As soon as the State ceases to be altruistic, as soon as it begins to concern itself not with the interests of the Nation, but with the interests of itself, social decay has set in from above, rather than below. This was how the Roman Empire died. The sole purpose of popular participation in government is as a check on this decay, to ensure accountability. Thus, a form of government for any given Nation must, within the boundaries of that Nation's Traditions, be designed to ride the line between unaccountability and Mob-Rule, between Anarchy and Oligarchy, and, in riding that line, never tip over into one extreme or the other. Why should I support the RMP instead of the Libertarians? Aren't they more free and fair? The Libertarians were born as a party of American Traditionalism, but they have changed with the times. They now endorse degenerate social mores, such as homosexual marriage and abortion. As we have established in our platform, these concepts are social cancer, which inevitably lead to civilizational decay. They also support most of the dead ideas of Liberal Democracy, including meritocracy and multiculturalism. They do not believe that a government should monitor a nation's domestic economy to prevent the formation of monopolies and oligopolies, nor do they believe that a government should view international trade from a nationalistic perspective — for example, by refusing to sign free trade agreements with Communist nations (a thoroughly paradoxical decision to make; how can one trade freely with an utterly controlled market?). They do not believe that a nation's military should be used to pursue that nation's interests abroad, being wholly isolationist and minarchist. The RMP is a radical conservative party. The Libertarians are idealistic moderates, the kind of doughy Classical Liberals who allowed their thirst for profits to blind them to the threats of Bolshevism, revolution, and wars of aggression by neighbors, the Neville Chamberlains of the world. They are naive. Why should I support the RMP instead of the Nazis? As Howard Phillips Lovecraft himself put it: Hitler’s vision is of course romantic & immature, & colored with a fact-ignoring emotionalism … There surely is an actual Hitler peril — yet that cannot blind us to the honest rightness of the man’s basic urge … I repeat that there is a great & pressing need behind every one of the major planks of Hitlerism — racial-cultural continuity, conservative cultural ideals, & an escape from the absurdities of Versailles. The crazy thing is not what Adolf wants, but the way he sees it & starts out to get it. I know he’s a clown, but by God, I like the boy! . . The wretched state of things in Germany continues. It is a manifestation of a nation-wide sentiment that any honest-minded person must sympathize with, but its expression, under the direction of a lunatic adventurer, takes shape in the most revolting enormities. At it's core, the problem of National Socialism is that it is a philosophy which seeks to achieve Reactionary ends by Revolutionary means. It is a polar opposite of Bolshevism, yet, in many ways, the opposite face of the same coin. In essence, the problem with National Socialism is Socialism. It is a working-class movement, which means an ignorant and an emotional, rather than a thoughtful or philosophical, movement; a movement which lives in the sensual and the present, rather than concerning itself with the spiritual health of a nation, and working toward the future by heeding the lessons of the past. It is a Progressive movement, and Progressive movements should always be suspected. All change should be leered at with grave skepticism, analyzed, prodded, and meditated upon before being very, very slowly and tentatively implemented, if it does not fail these tests and analyses, and rapidly jettisoned and undone if the implementation shows signs of failure. National Socialism, in part, grew out of Futurism, a philosophy which worshiped youth, energy, and change for its own sake. This utter disregard for orthodoxy can lead to rapid advancement, but it is extremely volatile and, as evidenced by the failure of National Socialism to survive even two full decades in power, prone to implosion. The National Socialist dreams big, and leaps toward his dreams without a second thought. The Reactionary realizes that he stands upon the shoulders of giants, and should not be quick to leap from those shoulders into the unknown void, hoping for greener pastures. The National Socialist, at heart, is a kind of egalitarian, and a kind of meritocrat. He believes in the fundamental equality of the entirety of Aryan mankind. This is, at least, more rational, more limited an approach than the full Egalitarian, the Universal Suffragist, with his mad notions of racial and gender equality, which doom any society in which they are implemented. But the National Socialist still fails to realize that, even within the (commendably) limited pool of Aryan males, some men are greater than others; that gentility and good breeding are qualities which temper and mature the character of the political class, which enable the thoughtfulness of a philosopher king (rather than the impulsiveness of a low-born revolutionary) and a deeply-ingrained, unshakeable sense of honour and loyalty to God, King, and Country. The Reactionary is capable of accepting his own exclusion from the political process for the good of the Nation. The Revolutionary demands participation in that system, for better or worse. And, without the moderating effect of Tradition, dynastic legacy, and Religion, Tyranny or Oligarchy are the inevitable results of a National Socialist revolution, in the end, little different from a Bolshevik revolution. Party Docket The Bill for the Banning of Degeneracy from Parliament I. Censurable Activity and Punitive Measures Any Member of the House of Patricians who shall be found to have posted a still photograph or frame (including but not limited to .jpg, .png, .bmp files) or video clip (including but not limited to .gif or .webm files) in the official thread of /pol/'s Parliament which depicts penetrative sexual activity or ejaculation shall be censured by the Speaker of the House upon that MP's first offense, barred from the next legislative session upon that MP's second offense, and barred from the House of Patricians for 24 hours upon that MP's third offense. Upon offenses beyond the fourth, a majority vote shall be held to determine whether the offending MP's behavior warrants stripping of office and permanent barring from beaing seated in the House of Patricians. II. Limitations and Legislative Intent This Act shall not be construed to ban the posting in official threads of /pol/'s Parliament of tasteful or artistic depictions of nudity either in their own right or as components of Party Propaganda, nor shall it be construed to regulate or infringe upon the rights to free expression of citizens of /pol/ outside the context of sitting officials in the Parliament of /pol/. This Act shall be construed only to ban highly inappropriate, graphic depictions of sexual activity, which have no place on the floor of /pol/'s legislative body or the halls of government. Party Leadership Steward of the Party and the Royal House: Lovecraft (!YJw/wwHt/g) Deputy Steward: Lord North (!ozOtJW9BFA) Party Whip: Alonso Quijano (!!/HNSCnXuUuy) Director of Campaigning: Palmerston (!!bNWtVirIbuK) Members Lovecraft (!YJw/wwHt/g) Lord North (!ozOtJW9BFA) Alonso Quijano (!!/HNSCnXuUuy) James R. Smith (!mx56NIiJYI)9 Palmerston (!!bNWtVirIbuK) King Creole (!!j0uhJbU/pu3) EliteKebabRemover (!6SMoZflq6s) Sir Edmund Verney (!gNCw11NeuI) Horatio Chuffington Bogart (!SgjPd0nquc) Josip Jelačić (!GoR.14/Y2g) Grant (!i/L6ZI6KxY) Boggie (!OtHIcnNdNI) ya boy brutus da brute (!!r+nL5o0yAyz) retardation station (8!!r1CX/BPHUzx) Stannis Baratheon (!25PSgdnLYM) Sanguinius (!D7NuOdpwME) Duc de Normandie (!xZtno0QzmQ) __FORCETOC__ Category:Political Parties Category:Reactionary Parties Category:Royalist Parties Category:Traditionalism Category:Christian Parties